ninja_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjet
Category:Ninja Tech Category:Troops − ninjet1.jpg|Level 5 Ninjet − Ninjet.png|Level 1 and 2 Ninjet − ninjetblueprint.jpg|Ninjet Blueprint − "The Emperor's elite troops,the Ninjets easily fly over walls and rain down destruction from above! Only defenses that can hit flying units can target Ninjets." Information The second unit available from the Ninja Tech. It is a Ninja with 1-3 thursters in his back with fire gun attached to make him fly. − Advantages * Ninjets are flying, so most of the defenses such as Dragon Cannons and Demon Mortars (or melee ground troops) can't hit Air troops. Disadvantages * Assassins can still harm them using their shurikens, as well as Kunai Towers and Rocket Launchers. *Storm Towers can sometimes hit flying units, making them somewhat of a threat to Ninjets. The Princess can also hit Ninjets dealing lots of splash damage especially if that Princess is upgraded. Stats *Ninja Tech Level Required: 2 *Health: Level Dependent *Damage: Level Dependent *Range: 4.5 *Speed: 165 *Ship slots: 6 *Attack Type: Ranged *Preferred Target: Closest *Training Time: 5m Skills Afterburners : Increases movement speed by 5% per level (Max: 25%) Cost: TBD Time: TBD Chaff : Takes 10% per level less damage from rocket launcher (Max: 50%) Cost: 400k to level 1 Time TBD: Offensive Strategies *Ninjets are ranged fighters, so having some melee fight like Grunts could help. When walls are around, land troops will be obstructed from reaching the defenses, so help from Ninjas or Ninja Bombs/Big Shot (to destroy the walls) + other units, is a very good offensive Strategy. *Ninjets with the Oni and some Samurais is a neat offense, dealing intense damage to them and also taking intense damage from them while Ninjets steal the resources. Oni is an Obedient and good at distracting other Beasts. Samurais are also good at distracting defenses. *Destroy or at least distract Kunai Towers and destroy Rocket Launchers before Summoning them, as these structures can hit the air troops rather hard. *If you can't destroy the Rocket launcher then spread and attack because Rocket Launchers do Splash Damage. *The best way to aerial attack! Ninjas and ninjets...deploy them near kunai towers so as to destroy them asap,,using big shots to take out rocket launcher *Another aerial attack is to remove all threats to flying units like using Big Shots to destroy Rocket Launchers , deploying Ice Demons to freeze Kunai Towers permanently and then destroying buildings and resources using Ninjets and the Oni with one or more Healers (optional depending on situation). *If you get hit by a Kunai Tower, you'll be knocked back a short distance if your ninjet is still alive from the hit. * Attacking targets near a standing beast without provoking it--An experiment in 2014-11-11 showed that a Ninjet could attack a target within the detecting range of a standing beast (e.g. Oni or Taiho) and the beast still stood there without starting to search and destroy intruders, however, a Raijin attacked a Ninjet attacking a target within the Raijin's detecting range then searched for intruders. Category:Ninja Tech Category:Ninja Tech Category:Troops Category:Troops